The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to device recovery, and more particularly, to a recovery method for a portable touch-control device.
As the mobile communication develops fast, different kinds of portable touch-control device, for instance, smart phone, tablet and personal digital assistant (PDA), have been on the market. Thus, hardware quality of the portable touch-control device is varied. Some portable touch-control devices may not be able to start due to procedure errors therein (for example, a key file is damaged in the portable touch-control device). In addition, users' improper usage may cause the portable touch-control device unable to operate normally.
The general operating system (OS) in portable touch-control device such as Android system is unable to fix or recover for the above errors by itself, and the users have to brush machine in recovery center when their portable touch-control device are unable to recover. Therefore, it is desirable to solve the above mentioned problem.